Another one
by MoreThanJustPartner
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are married with two kids and she finds out she's pregnant again, what'll happen? Red to find out! This is kind of my first fan fic! I'd really appreciate it if you could read and review with any helpful suggestions! Thank you! -Alyssa


I didn't know how to tell him, sitting in the bathroom holding a little white stick. It was positive, again… We had just had twins about a year ago; I know he didn't want more, right?

"Liv!" Elliot called into the house shutting the large wooden door behind him, "Are you home Hun?" He slung his chair over the dining room chair while walking into the living room. "Liv, honey, where are you?"

I quickly tossed the stick into the trash and wiped off my cheeks. Splashing water on my face I replied "I'm in the bathroom dear, just a second!" I finished washing my face and inspected myself in the mirror, quickly fixing my hair I opened the door to find Elliot waiting for me.

"Hey Baby." He smiled and kissed my cheek then pulling me into a hug, "Are the kids home?"

"Nope, they're at Don and Liz's for the night…" I smiled and kissed his lips softly "Just you and me." I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Well that sounds fantastic. How about you finish whatever you were doing and I'll go make dinner?" He looked at me so in love and so happy, I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I suppose I'll role with it.

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Stabler; I'll see you in twenty." I kissed his check and walked past him and into our large master suite. I was looking through my closet for something casual but still sexy; I needed that oomph for tonight.

I had tried on everything at this point, dresses, skirts, pants, V-necks, blouses, everything, I was running out of options. Then it hit me, so I set it on the bed and hopped into the shower.

15 minutes later I was done showering and my hair was in loose curls I had put on just a touch of light brown eye shadow and a smear of light pink lip gloss. "Perfect!" I said to myself

I took of my robe and put on some lacey red underwear and a matching push up bra; "You're welcome Mr. Stabler!" I walked over to the bed and unzipped the clothing bag and pulled out a knee length silver dress, it was one shoulder dress and it hugged all y curves perfectly. I spun around and the light from the window hit the dress and made it sparkle.

"Elliot! Can I come in the Kitchen?" I called down the hall.

"Not yet! Go sit in the living room, I need to change!" He rushed pass me giving me a quick peck, "No peeking Liv!" And he shut the bedroom door.

I walked down the hall looking at all of the pictures that covered the walls, Elliot and I on our wedding day laughing and dancing, Molly, Jonas and I sitting on a bench in central park, the kids playing in the sandbox, Elliot and Molly playing with a teddy, Me and Don sitting in the hospital each of us holding a twin; but my favorite was the one of Elliot on his knee proposing. A few tears came to my eyes looking at the past seven years on that wall.

I cleared my head and wiped my eyes. I hurried past and into the living room. I sat down on our black leather couch facing the fire place wishing Elliot could hurry up, and dreading having to tell him that I was pregnant.

_What if he doesn't even want the baby? What if he wants a divorce, he just hasn't told me yet? What if he thinks I'm disgusting and doesn't want to touch me?_

"Liv, Liv, LIV!" Elliot shouted I jumped and turned to him "You okay baby..? You were kinda spaced there for a second."

"Oh, oh yah I'm good actually. Starving though, what did you make?" I heard my stomach growl.

Elliot chuckled, "Food babe, go sit at the table I'll be right there." He kissed my nose before walking swiftly to the kitchen.

"I proudly present," Elliot called from in the kitchen "Your dinner." He walked out carrying two plates of spinach and garlic pasta covered in vinegar and balsamic sauce.

"Oh Elliot!" I exclaimed as he set the plate in front of me "It looks and smells wonderful!"

"Well thanks baby," he kissed my lips softly and set his own plate down. "I know it's one of your favorites."

"Are you going to sit?" I asked sweetly.

"One second!" he left and soon returned carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of wine and a box of matches. He lit the candelabra and set a wine glass in front of each of our plates and poured the deep purple liquid into my glass.

"El, this is so amazing, thank you so much baby." I smiled at the man of my dreams as he sat across me.

"Anything for you Livvie." He chuckled

As dinner progressed we laughed and talked about everything, the kids, Don and Liv, the job, his big promotion to captain as Don retired, our days, movies, T.V., music, and us.

"Elliot honey, I have to say something, and I'm not really sure how you're going to take it." I said after a deep breath.

A look of panic crossed his face, slowly it returned to normal. "Yah baby?"

"Well… Do you remember that talk we had about a year ago…?" I trailed off and he nodded "Well, we need to have it again."

Elliot sat there stone faced still; I could see his brain putting the pieces together.

"El? Well? What's going on in there?" I went to knock on his head and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into to a bone crushing hug. I swear I could feel tears on my bare shoulder.

"You're… you're pregnant?" He looked at me in disbelief. I nodded slowly "Uh, huh… I know we never really talked about it, so I didn't know if you would want me to go through wi-" "His finger hit my lips silencing me.

"Olivia, I don't think I've been so excited in my life, you're… we're having another, another baby!" He smiled a check splitting smile and spun me around.

I squealed "so you're happy?" I asked him with big eyes

"More than I can say baby." He kissed me and I pulled him down the hall into the bedroom shutting the door behind me.


End file.
